1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hunting decoy especially configured for attracting white tail deer to a hunter's location by visual stimulus.
2. Background
Hunters use various methods to attract white tail deer to the hunter's location. In a first instance, scents and sounds can be used to lure deer to a vicinity. Such methods often are deficient because the deer do not approach the hunter's location within shooting distance without additional visual confirmation of the presence of other animals.
White tail deer use their tails as a visual means of communication with other deer. For example, does will raise their tails to signal that they are ready to breed. Bucks recognize and are attracted to a doe's tail raising display. Accordingly, Visual attractors (decoys) have been proposed for hunting white tail deer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,081 is a deer tail decoy that can be affixed to a heavy, full-sized deer body decoy structure. The tail has two pivotal positions. The white portion of the deer tail decoy is visible continually, and does not attract a deer's attention. Moreover, the hunter must carry and maintain a full-sized deer body decoy structure. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,692 which proposes a deer decoy resembling the hind quarters of a white tail deer. The decoy may be mounted into a ground surface with stakes. Tails are attached onto a rod for pivotal movement and are displayed at opposite sides of the decoy. Again, the hunter must carry and maintain a large deer body decoy structure to his hunting location. See also U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,700.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,365 shows a deer tail decoy mounted to a stake or pole. The flag simulating the deer tail hangs in downward direction with one side facing outwardly, and may be rotatably flipped by an actuator so that its opposite side faces outwardly. The structure is limited to attracting deer only located directly in front, and has no means to shield the opposite side of the flag from view. The structure requires a hunter to carry and secure a stake into the ground at or near his hunting location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,644 shows a deer tail decoy of brown fabric and white fabric configured in a deer tail shape, preferably with multiple arcuate flaps. The deer tail decoy is linked to a hanging wire, and the wire is attached to a branch so that the decoy hangs downwardly. The deer tail decoy moves in response to wind motion. There is no mechanism for a hunter control movement. See also U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,617 showing a pivoting deer tail decoy on a mounting structure. Such is designed to have the tail wave in the wind as it rotates, requiring a perfect breeze to simulate deer tail movement.
Notwithstanding various attempts to create deer decoys that are effective in attracting the attention of deer, the current decoys either fail to simulate the movement of a deer tail to a sufficient degree to attract and maintain the attention of deer, fail to permit a hunter to control their movement, and/or require burdensome mounting structure. Hunters continue to seek simple to operate, lightweight, and compact deer decoys that mimic the tail display motion of a doe in heat.